Lo que se siente perder
by ClaudiaDeBirthday
Summary: Riku a fin de cuentas si le gusto ser un perdedor. RikuShion Dedicado a : Alizee Carpoid


Se observaron mutuamente sin decir palabra, sin hacer ninguna acción, sin parpadear y, tal vez, sin siquiera respirar. Estaban en un estado de total concentración y no darían ninguna señal de rendimiento ante su enemigo; ambos fruncieron el ceño.

- Pestañea, por Dios.

- Jamás- le respondió la joven desafiante y afilando su mirada, pero no tanto como parecer que parpadeara- Ya he perdido 3 veces este juego y no habrá una cuarta.

- Actúas como una niña que no sabe aceptar su derrota – suspiro su amigo, resignado.

- Vamos, ¿acaso temes que una chica te gane?

- No, para nada –dijo sarcástico – Lo que temo es que vuelvas a pegarme como hace unos momentos por volverte a ganar.

- Agg, cállate.

Y sin poder evitarlo, Xion termino por cerrar los ojos. La joven pelinegra grito de la pura frustración al verse vencida otra vez por su mejor amigo. Riku también parpadeo unos instantes después que ella y suspiro. Se volvieron a quedar en silencio y con las miradas fijas en algún punto muerto del suelo.

- Quiero la revancha – murmuro Xion.

- Ni de locos – Riku se levanto con parsimonia y se encamino hacia la salida de su habitación.

- ¡No, espera! –chillo de repente su amiga, deteniéndole por el brazo y jalándolo de nuevo hacia la mullida cama de Xion – Un último reto y te vas.

- Eso me dijiste después del segundo…

- Si pero ahora va enserio. Haremos otra cosa, algo que de verdad pueda ser difícil para ti.

- ¿Cómo qué? ¿Pintarme las uñas?- farfullo aburrido – Créeme que lo he hecho antes y no me gusto para nada. Sora sabe hacer apuestas.

- Ya, ya, solo quiero un último reto, ¿Vale?

- De acuerdo.

El silencio volvió a posarse sobre ellos. Era algo incomodo estar en el cuarto de una chica y sentir como Xion presionaba su brazo cada 10 segundos; debido a que se le había ocurrido algo y se le esfumo o porque disfrutase de que la sangre no fluyera por su brazo. A todo el caso, ¿Por qué no le había soltado aun?

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Xion lo soltó y salto de alegría al tener una grandiosa idea. Esperaba por su bien que no fuese algo estúpido y raro como otras veces que la iba a visitar para pasar el rato; aunque sincerándose consigo mismo, no la pasaba tan mal como cuando iba a la casa de Kairi y esta le coqueteaba de manera infantil. Xion y Kairi eran casi idénticas pero con personalidades diferentes; no podría comparar a una chica linda como Xion con alguien como Kairi.

Ante tales pensamientos su rostro adquirió un tono rojizo, algo que la pelinegra no paso por alto.

- Oh, así que tienes miedo – le dijo con malicia mientras una sonrisa surcaba de sus labios.

- - ¿Q-Que? - realmente era él quien temía por si su amiga había adivinado sus pensamientos. Aunque sería extraño que supiese que era lo que exactamente pensaba.

- Que tienes miedo a que te gane en vencidas – dijo mostrándose triunfal. Aquella respuesta logro que respirase más tranquilo.

- Eso ni en tus sueños, Xion.

- Entonces, ¿Empezamos el reto?

- Dale.

Xion jalo su mesita de noche y lo puso entre los dos, como base para apoyar los codos. Se pusieron en posición juntando sus manos como un saludo amistoso y se miraros desafiantes. Riku pudo apreciar más de cerca el hermoso color azul que desprendían sus ojos; si hace algunos momentos no se hubiese encontrando pensando en comparaciones, entonces no hubiese notado lo bello que era su mirada.

- ¿Estás listo?

- Yo nací listo – le respondió con confianza. Xion conto hasta tres y empezaron a utilizar toda su fuerza con tal de ganar.

Riku se sorprendió notablemente al sentir como las fuerzas ya no le daban para más. Estaba siendo vencido por Xion y eso que ni había pasado 1 minuto.

- Te propongo algo – dijo Xion con unas cuantas gotitas de sudor cayéndole por la frente. Riku asintió – Si alguno de nosotros gana, el otro tiene que hacer, por obligación, algo que el ganador le pida. ¿Te parece?

- Vale – le respondió a penas, sin dejar de poner fuerza.

Aquello no duro mucho pues Riku se vio vencido por su mejor amiga en tan solo unos segundos después de su charla, ¿Acaso era posible que su orgullo de hombre hubiese caído hasta por el subsuelo en tan solo un rato? La observo con miedo y valentía para aceptar el castigo que vendría, y ojala no fuese vergonzoso, y solo atino a abrir los ojos sorprendido al sentir la calidez de los labios de ella posada sobre él.

¿Qué carajos estaba pasando? ¿Acaso Xion se estaba volviendo loca?

- Vale, creo que fue suficiente –dijo al cesar el beso y mirándole con superioridad – Nada más indignante que robarle el primer beso a un chico. ¡Ja!

¿Acaso eso le importaba ahora? Su mejor amiga le acababa de besar, ¡Y sin siquiera pedir permiso! Su corazón latía frenéticamente dentro de su pecho al volver a pensar en esos cálidos labios delgados juntados con los suyos.

- Supongo que ahora sabes lo que se siente perder – comento por ultimo antes de verse tirada en su cama y con Riku sobre ella. Xion tembló ligeramente con un rubor en los labios - ¿R-Riku?

- Si eso es lo que se siente perder….entonces no sé de qué te quejas – y acto seguido la beso, pero ahora con más ganas y sin retener aquel ferviente sentimiento dentro de su ser. Introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de la menor y sintió como ella correspondía de igual forma ante su acto.

Sus manos viajaron por todo su cuerpo, sin dejar ningún lugar impune. ¿Acaso esos eran sus verdaderos sentimientos ante Xion? Pues claro que lo era, no podía estar más que seguro de que la amaba. Pero lo más curioso es que, ¿Desde cuándo empezó a sentir amor por su pequeña niña?

No lo entendía, y tal vez nunca entendiese la verdadera significancia de lo que era amar y ser correspondido. Lo único en que su mente podía pensar era y seria Xion.


End file.
